Eternity is just the start
by IAmWhitLocked
Summary: Bella's drive to protect others ends her life but being undead comes with an unbreakable bond, carved in a moment of weakness. With the beauty forced to serve a beast, not even true love's kiss, complete with a southern drawl and fuck me boots, is enough to set her free. The Major would have done anything to find his mate, but he never expected a war just to keep her. AU


**Important story facts: Bella was born in 1987 and this is set when she is 21 years old. Thus this is set in 2008. Twilight didn** **'** **t happen (well it started to but a different decision changed that course). You** **'** **ll find out why as the story progresses** **. Needless to say then, this is AU and a bit OOC - mostly with Bella because I hate doormats and cannot respect her character at all in Twilight. I longed for her to stand up for herself. To be her own person and stop subverting herself to others. Her character now is how I think she could have evolved if she had some time to grow up away from both of her parents and the extra pressure they put on her (Charlie less so then Renee but Bella** **'** **s responsibilities their go beyond her fair share of household duties/chores of a child** **…** **she took care of him, completely). She still has growing to do (what fun would a story be if she didn** **'** **t?). Also, because the Cullens were only ever a blip on her radar, she DOES NOT know vampires exist. While Jacob Black was in her life, because the Cullens left so early, many of the younger men in the tribe were not forced to shift** **…** **yet anyway** **…** **. so he had no fold to bring her into. ;)**

 **I adore non-canon pairings - especially Jasper and Bella - because they are so much more interesting and I feel they challenge the characters to be far more dynamic and engaging. So despite what this chapter may look like, this is a Jasper/Bella and he will be here next chapter. Just need to establish some themes/character before he gets here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. That honour resides with Stephenie meyer. I** **'** **ve also read way too many fan fictions in huge bursts so some of the general themes in fanon have definitely been incorporated in my head as basic info and just as real as cannon, so anything you recognize from that is unintentional and if you recognize something super specific I want to credit the author for that so please let me know if I don't have it mentioned. SO many variations of AU** **'** **s have been done but I am trying to do something different and twist ideas I** **'** **ve already read.**

"You've already surpassed your tolerance level, babe. You're going to regret this in the morning," Riley Biers, my partner in debauchery and enjoying your twenties, cheerfully advises from his half propped position on the tabletop. If I wasn't so accustomed to the deep bass of his voice, I wouldn't hear him over the thundering techno music.

"I just won't wake up till after noon. Skip the whole morning hangover debacle."

The lights flash, catching his dark blonde hair and illuminating his panty-soaking grin. "My little problem solver."

Rolling my eyes, I shove the lime wedge in his mouth. "That's enough out of you."

I run my hands up his inner thighs, stroking and massaging, much to the delight of the group we met at the youth hostel, if their hoots and hollers are anything to go by.

"It's a body shot not a blowjob, pouty lips!" Leandro, a guy from South America catcalls. He joined our quest earlier in the day to find the best gelato in all of Paris. Our findings were inconclusive - none of us could agree - but the boys were demanding we go out again tomorrow to try again.

They were oddly fascinated with how I ate.

I giggle right before diving in.

Riley groans as I lap the salt up, down the shot, and slither up his body to get my lime. Our lips barely brush. I spit out the rind, dodging Riley as he goes to deepen the kiss. He catches my neck instead, but that doesn't seem to bother him any.

He goes to town. I can't help but grind myself into his arousal.

I've had way too much alcohol tonight to care about our spectators.

Hell, we're in Europe. They're more relaxed here, anyway. And holidays are specifically designed for letting loose.

I float on the pleasure of being wrapped around his familiar body. I scratch my nails in his scalp before whispering, "I'm going to need at least four more shots if you want me to put out in a hostel."

"But you're close to puking level already." He whines against my shoulder.

I hum in agreement. "Shoulda sprang for a hotel room if you wanted to get lucky!"

I hop off him, ignoring Riley's disgruntled mutterings about being a poor college student and how selfish I was for pretending I didn't have an exhibitionist streak. I don't. But he'll never let me forget my first time getting drunk.

Not knowing my limit yet, I drank and drank and drank some more. I drank until I forgot my name. That's my explanation for how I found myself streaking across the University of Oregon's campus in my birthday suit only to collide with a befuddled Riley.

Like a modern day gentleman, he offered me his shirt and helped me home.

It was the start of a beautiful and mutually beneficial friendship.

By the end of my first year in college, we were basically living together in his tiny, cramped apartment - my roommate and former high school best friend, Jessica Stanley, had driven me to my wits end. We've been officially living together for the last two years.

His graduation marked the end of an era. The golden age of my life so far.

We're commemorating by spending the summer backpacking around Asia and Europe. We're already six weeks deep in our adventure of a lifetime. Come August he'll be headed to NYU to get his Masters in Chemistry while I'll be back in Oregon to finish out my Bachelors majoring in History and minoring in English Lit.

I don't know what I'm going to do without him.

Feeling weepy and not wanting my Teary Drunk alter ego to surface, I submerse myself in feeling the music. I sway, letting the beat consume me, fully relaxing when I feel Riley's larger frame slip behind me.

"You're a tease, babe." His hands grip my hips as we grind together.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"No. I'll take blue balls over boredom."

"I aim to please." With, what I hope is a sultry wink - it's always hard to tell when your veins pound with liquor - I lead him out of the club. "There's an alley round the corner. You know how the cobblestone and old buildings turn me on."

"Too bad the garbage and stench of piss turn me off." His grumbling is hard to buy when I can hear the grinning leer.

"Hey, they have cleaning crews every morning, mister. They're trying."

We stumble onto the street and into an alley. As soon as we're out of sight, I'm shoved into the brick wall but just as I start losing myself in the blissful sensations, I'm ripped from my alcohol encouraged euphoric state.

I'm not entirely sure what caused the disruption. I shove at Riley's head, blinking dazedly to scan our surroundings. He buries his head in my chest, nipping and suckling, hands restless and roaming. He's murmuring something, over and over, ignoring my shushes.

Anxiety ripples through me, adrenaline flooding me.

Something's wrong.

My head swims with the alcohol.

"I thought our friends Jack and Jose flamed your libido - don't go limp on me now." He tugs up my skirt but I bat at his hands. "C'mon Babe, think of something old." He snickers.

I scan the alley, sure I feel someone there. "Riley—"

He sighs. "Fine. We'll go to the City of the Dead tomorrow." He shudders, speaking under his breath, "Knew you'd seduce me into the creeptastic underground. Don't even care what you say — it's the work of a killer cult. The dark side of all them ecclesiastics out there."

I scoff. "Rapid expansion centuries ago meant burial grounds were harder to come by - having mass graves and cemeteries all over Paris was a public health concern. Using the tapped out limestone quarries beneath the city was a brilliant idea, they—"

Riley smothers my lips, devouring my unspoken words. I'm being silly. And Riley is beyond horny if he's agreeing to wander the catacombs with me. I've been working on getting him to go for the past six weeks.

I quickly lose myself in the heat between us, tugging at his zipper.

"Excuse me, miss. What, may I ask, makes a young lady like yourself so interested in visiting an ossuary? It's dank and dewy and contains the remains of well over six million. Humans don't generally find that sexually arousing."

My eyes fly open.

A man, as tall as Riley, stands directly behind him. The streetlights cast him in an odd shadow but I'd swear his eyes are a dark red. Freaky contacts dude. It enhances his blade like appearance — hard and sharp. Dangerous.

His polite smile only adds to the sinister air about him.

"What the fuck man?" Riley spins, keeping me between him and the wall. He jerks at the greek looking man's proximity. Riley presses back, trying to create distance between them. I groan, uncomfortable with the increased pressure. His voice cracks, "We're a bit busy."

The handsomest man I've ever seen, chalky olive complexion and all, ignores Riley completely. "Is it mere human curiosity or are you chasing death?"

"C'mon, Bella, wrap your legs round me. Let's get out of here." Riley grapples with my unresponsive thighs. My fingers dig into his shoulders, needing purchase as my head swims.

Somehow, I sense we're on a precarious slope. I hope the fall doesn't kill us.

"See you." Riley sidesteps the absurdly still figure. My heart hammers as we leave him. Everything in me screams not to take my eyes off him but I ignore my fears in favour of looking at the alley's slim mouth, my hope firmly placed on the crowded street. The crowds wouldn't be much help being that it's nearly 2am on a Friday night and everyone's been indulging but there is safety in numbers. Or so the Chief used to say.

I barely hear Riley mutter, "Fucking creep."

The man is abruptly before us, causing Riley to stumble and curse.

Riley's pulse hammers against my arm, his strangled gasp quickly squashed as his drunken bravado takes over. Riley's chest swells. "Thought the don't follow us was obvious."

The man tilts his head, face eerily still other than that disarmingly twisted polite smile. "I could follow you anywhere, if I so chose. But you," — his eyes track my form, curled around Riley — "I'd have to rely on my olfactory senses which aren't nearly as infallible, despite your delectable aroma."

"Demetri's curiosity will probably lead to your death, sacca di sangue." Two new figures materialize from the ether, flanking him. The woman is gorgeous beyond measure and the man is a hulking monstrosity.

I find my voice, finally, "Riley…I'm either a lot drunker than I thought or these people are Superman's kin. The power of our earth's sun's gone and made them inhuman." The Hulk roars with a startled laugh while the other two smile, flashing their glistening white teeth. "You should get on home to Krypton before Riley and I go all Krav Maga on your sexy but pale asses."

"Bella…"

"Well aren't you just downright edible?" The woman cocks her hip, her skintight, asset displaying dress, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Yes." Riley's grip loosens and I start slipping down his back.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" The charm oozes from her sultry voice. I feel it tugging at me, enticing as the smell of freshly baked cookies. "We're heading to a gorgeous seaside villa and would love it if you would join us."

This is wrong. Something is off. Seriously off. My skin crawls with trepidation.

"We'd love to." Hearing Riley's dazed voice is a bucket of ice water.

"Excellent." She grins.

"We have plans." I grip Riley's arm and move to stand beside him.

"I really must insist you join us. We'll make it worth your while."

Lies. Lies. Lies.

My eyes dart between the three imposing figures, desperate for escape. I really do know Krav Maga — one of my mothers many quests to alleviate boredom and add spice to her life (though this one I ended up genuinely enjoying) — but I seriously doubt my ability to perform while my body hums with intoxication.

Two patrolmen are passing by the alley's entrance, eyes scanning for trouble. One of the men meets my eyes. He calls out to us in French.

"Urgence!" I yell.

The hulk growls, eyes flattening to a deep black.

The woman brushes his arm, lips moving impossibly fast. Both men nod.

"See you soon, periérgeia mou," Demetri says.

They all vanish.

The patrolmen approach, heads swivelling in confusion, hands on their batons. My french is rather broken and I only learned a few key phrases for each country we were visiting - the Chief is the one who made sure I learned to say emergency in all of them.

Riley, who speaks better French then I do, stares at me in confusion. He tries to talk the police down, apologizing (at least thats what I am assuming from everyones body language). "Did you see where that creep went, Bella?" I shake my head and he continues talking to the police.

The hair on my neck stands at attention and I know they're still near. I'm pretty sure, too, that there was something seriously wrong with those people. My body vibrates with desperation as I see the patrolmen shake their heads and start walking away.

I can't let that happen.

Without thinking, I spin kick Riley, sending him barreling into their backs.

"The fuck!" Riley tries to apologize but I start playing up my drunkenness.

Riley tries to smooth it over but I don't stop. Finally the police drag us both out of their alley and to their squad car, shoving us roughly inside, grumbling something rude about Americans.

"What is wrong with you, Bella?" Riley hisses.

"You're welcome for saving your life." I didn't know much about this situation but I'd bet my life that was true. There was something inhuman and savage about them. The way Riley completely lost his wits was horrifying. He was one of the most sensible people I knew.

"You'd have killed me for being interested in another woman? Jesus, babe, we could've just talked it out. This is excessive. It's dangerous being a foreigner and breaking the law. I don't even know what French laws are or if they differ that much from the states but it could look like I assaulted an officer! Public intoxication! Reckless behaviour! Drunk and Disorderly conduct!" He runs his hand through his dirty blonde hair, making it stick up funny.

"Better a jail cell then a coffin."

He sighs, shaking his head.

He says something in halting french only for the taller officer to snap something back. Riley cringes, sinking in the seat.

"I could get kicked out of NYU for having an arrest record, you know?"

I frown, turning to look out the window. "I'm sorry."

"Are you willing to ruin my life just so I don't leave you?"

I stiffen but say nothing. If he's going to be such an asshole, he doesn't deserve my attention. I see three flashes of pale white, darting between the narrow space between buildings.

My lip trembles.

"We're being followed. Oh god - he said he could follow us anywhere. Riley - we're in a ton of trouble, I just know it."

"Alcohol makes you such a drama queen."

By the time we make it to the police station, Riley's decided that I'm a selfish bitch and that we should break up. I kindly remind him we are not, nor have we ever dated. That only seems to piss him off more.

He'll get over it.

We have an oddly intimate and close bond but we've never made it official - neither of us ever wanted to. Putting a label on our weird relationship would ruin it, would force us into certain roles. I learned from my divorced parents that once you start labelling things, expectations cloud your feelings and perceptions and it makes it a hell of a lot easier to be disappointed and dissatisfied with each other or get stuck in roles neither of you are comfortable with.

Being booked in a French holding cell was a nightmarish blur, the language barrier frustrating me and the police. We were separated, him in a holding cell across from me. I cringed away from the two other dirty and strung out female occupants of my cell, placing myself firmly in the corner. Lucky for Riley he was alone.

He's got such a pretty look about him, jail would be a dangerous place if he ever dropped the soap.

We were released the next afternoon after each paying a hefty fine and passing Breathalyzer tests. From what Riley relayed, they were deciding not to pursue him for assault since he stumbled and fell on them instead of actually attacking. Thank goodness they didn't see or realize I forced the collision.

They did however _encourage_ us to sight see outside of France.

Cautiously, I ventured into the sparkling afternoon sun. I jump when Riley touches my shoulder. "What a mess. We're going to have to cut our trip short by a week. France isn't as cheap as we were planning." The forced lightness doesn't help my nerves any but I'm still grateful for the closest thing I'll get to an apology. "Well, at least they didn't forcibly kick us out. Wanna do the eiffel tower today or Montmartre? We can take an evening train to Cannes? We'll miss out on some of things you wanted to do but I don't think we should linger too long in Paris anymore."

I don't feel any eyes on me but I still choose not to respond. We catch a cab and I ask for a ride to the Charles De Gaulle airport. "We aren't staying in France another minute."

Riley takes one look at me and snaps his mouth closed.

He jerks his head even as his jaw twitches.

Our passports and important documents are, thankfully, in my purse. We're leaving our clothes and backpacks behind but we haven't really been gathering any new merchandise. Our trip was about memories not mementos. We'd have to replace our items but I adamantly refused to do so in France or waste time going back to the hostel.

The first flight out of here that we can catch is in two hours and it's to Milan, Italy. Riley argues we should at least wait until the evening and catch a plane to England, seeing as that was the next country on our to do list, but I refuse to wait until dark. I buy two tickets.

Our stalkers were hot on our tail until the police station but were nowhere to be seen during the day. We need to get as far away as quickly as possible. Preferably in daylight.

I'm not entirely sure why that mattered but the Chief instilled in me from a very young age to think on my feet and always trust my instincts. My instincts were screaming.

Hours later when we exit the Linate airport in Milan, my hyper vigilance in overdrive, I spot a ridiculously pale and heart stompingly handsome young boy getting into a sleek looking town car. He can't be more than thirteen but he's dressed too smartly in a dark grey business suit. I skid to a stop.

Riley whistles. "I'd give my life for that 2008 Maserati GranTurismo. Though I'd prefer it in red."

The boy turns towards us, eyes obscured with dark sunglasses. There's no way in hell he should've heard that. His face is preternaturally still.

 _Humans fidget_. Dear god.

I clutch Riley's arm, forcing lightness. "Honey, I forgot my luggage inside."

Riley's quirked brow at my endearment morphs into a frown. Before he can protest, I use his shoulders and pull myself up to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. I drag him back inside, running when we're out of sight. Demanding to know the next available departure.

I swipe my credit card, paying an exorbitant amount for two tickets to Budapest, Hungary.

Riley grumbles, "We weren't even planning on going to Hungary. We were planning on seeing Milan, Venice, Florence, _and_ , Rome though. All easily accessible by train from our current location."

"We'll see them later. I've been struck by inspiration." To keep moving.

"You sure cell mate 1 or 2 didn't give you a lobotomy while I slept?"

I didn't have the gumption to snark back. "Humour me."

He sighs. "You're lucky I love you."

The sentiment only strengthens my resolve. "I know."

Maybe the nerves of being abroad were finally frazzling me beyond recognition, maybe too much fantasy, sci-fi, and supernatural fiction had warped my brain into expecting the magical and mythological, maybe my inability to sleep since the bizarre encounter was making me hallucinate (isn't that a sign of sleep deprivation?). Whatever it was, once we started running, I couldn't let us stop.

After Budapest I put us on the first flight to Athens, Greece then Berlin, Germany then Madrid, Spain then Lisbon, Portugal. It was a whirlwind of flight after flight and soon, I stopped paying attention to cities. The airports weren't _that_ different. We travelled to Russia, Norway, Egypt, Pakistan, Finland, and Romania.

I burn through the thousands of dollars we had saved, desperate. Our credit cards were close to maxed. This wasn't how we were supposed to travel and last minute flights were massively overpriced but desperate people.…

Days go by. Riley kept begging me to at least take the train, to save some money. He begged to step outside the airport and at least see more than the runway of a new country.

I wouldn't leave any of the airports.

Somehow, I know that once we stop, we're dead. They'd all but promised us that. Demetri said he'd find Riley anywhere and, oddly, I believe him. I believed their curiosity would shorten our mortality. I believed the inherent threat their proximity roused within me.

On the way to Athens I'd relayed my concerns - man appearing silently while we had a moment, asking weird questions about curiosity and death, ethereally good looking — this earned a snort from Riley — and super speed, the odd stillness and foreignness about them, how Riley had completely lost himself in the woman, willing to drop everything because she asked, hinting at a heightened sense of smell and stating we could be easily tracked, referencing human the way I'd reference a cow or pig.

They are _other_. It's the only explanation.

Riley agreed something about them was off, that just being in their presence nearly made him want to piss his pants and run screaming, but he thought I was extrapolating an awful lot and making a big deal out of a minor issue. He did, however, wholeheartedly declare that only criminals scattered that quickly when police showed up.

Our cards were declined at the Romanian airport and we didn't have enough cash for a flight. Riley couldn't hide his frustration or disappointment.

"Well, we can try for the summer of epic adventures again after I get my Masters. By then you'll have a Bachelors and maybe the piece of paper will stabilize your fanciful daydreaming." His joke falls flat. There's real bitterness behind it.

"Riley, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can apologize but we need to keep moving we can't stay here. We—"

"With what resources, Bella? We're going to need our parents to wire us money just to get home. That could take days. We've got enough to hole up in a hotel and for god's sake we need to. We smell. Desperately. You haven't slept in nearly a week. You're hardly eating. I don't know how you're still standing. I get that you were traumatized by that creep but I had you. I was protecting you and you can't just run away from the embarrassment of getting us thrown in jail."

I bristle. "I'm not embarrassed, at all. I'm protecting us."

He tosses his hands. "From an imaginary threat! This is so fucked up. We saved for this trip for two goddamn years and a third of the way through you experience some sort of psychotic break and throw it all out the window. I played along thinking it was just some sort of chemical imbalance from the trauma or something. That you'd calm down with some distance and time. Bella, babe, I love you but right now….right now I want to wring your neck."

I stare, chewing my lip. For the first time, I wrench myself from the might be's and maybes and focus on the present enough to see how dishevelled Riley is, how drawn and stressed he looks.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to find someplace to sleep, my body aches and I need a shower. You can stay in the airport if you want. I'll come back tomorrow."

I grip his hand. "Can't we just sleep in one of the waiting areas? I'll phone Phil, he can pay off my credit card, I'll owe him when we get back but…"

"I'm not washing up in an public sink again. Do what you want, Bella. I can't play this bizarre game with you anymore. I need a real bed. Maybe it's best if we separate for a few hours. Get some perspective."

"It's safer in the airport. There's more people. We—"

"This is ridiculous." He grimaces at the grease in his hair disrupting his nervous tick. He wipes his hand on his jeans. "I need to think of my own needs. You aren't."

"We don't have cellphones on us! How will we get in contact—"

He shakes his head. "I'll see you, right here, at noon tomorrow. We'll plan from there."

"Please. Don't….don't leave me."

"I've indulged you enough already, letting you ruin this vacation for the both of us because you cloud my judgement. You're usually so low maintenance and undemanding… I thought it best if I just…" He shakes his head. "Goodnight."

And with that, my best friend, the most important person in my universe, turns and walks away.

I'm waiting at our rendezvous point, a nervous ball of tension as I rock back and forth, ready to run once Riley arrives.

I found a wallet on my way to the bathroom last night. Last week, I would've brought it to the lost and found. This week I head to an ATM to draw enough money out for two flights into New York, only to discover there's already three grand in there - more than enough.

What sort of person carries that much cash in a wallet, then doesn't start a riot when it goes missing? Dude must be richer than Richey Rich.

I memorize the license. Repeating the name and address over and over. Committing his features to memory. Vowing this will be the first debt I erase once I'm somewhere safe. Riley's credit card comes second - I know him so I feel less awkward about making him wait.

I clutch our freshly purchased tickets, watching as the digital clock on the far wall switches from 11:59 to 12:00. He isn't here.

I moan, terrified for my best friend.

A mother of two grips her children, forcing a wide berth between us. Her disgusted look ricochets off of me. I could care less about rando's opinion.

Riley is never late. He's such a Type A about that sort of thing.

I never should've let him leave.

We were stronger together.

By 12:05 my nails are ravaged from my teeth.

By 12:10 I pray to every deity - mythological and otherwise - that he's coming.

By 12:15 my lip quivers dangerously.

By 12:20 I see dark clouds rolling in from the west.

The darkness sends a spike of fear jolting through my spine.

By 12:21 I'm rushing through security.

The plane leaves in just over an hour.

I can't wait anymore.

Coward. Coward. Coward. My heart drums the reminder.

I'm a horrible human being. I've no mercy. No sense of loyalty. The pang of that strikes doubly hard - Riley is the most loyal and devoted man on the planet.

By the time the plane boards, tears are rolling steadily down my cheeks. I'm abandoning Riley in a foreign country. I'm a reprehensible human being. Selfish beyond measure.

But my body barely feels like my own. I ran out of fumes ages ago — all that's left is instinct. And every fibre of my being is promising death if I stay.

I can't protect Riley if I can't protect myself. Some deeply fundamental part of me admits they seemed more interested in me — at least Demetri did. He said he can't track me, not as easily. They don't even know my name. Even if they do get Riley, it's probable they'll keep him alive — if only to help find me. No matter how inhuman he is, there's no way Demetri could sniff me through the airplane rides. Despite my recent neglect of proper hygiene.

My thoughts devolve, spinning wildly away from me. Theories becoming more ridiculous as nothing breaks my train of thought.

I groan. Maybe Riley was right. I'm overreacting. Way too paranoid.

Getting lost and out of my mind from a minor trauma and sleep deprivation.

Really the three interlopers didn't even touch us. It was all perceived threats. My subconscious twisted the situation.

I go to leave the plane but the stewardess rudely informs me they've already sealed the exit. Too tired to fight her, I revel in the fact that our layover is only two hours away. I can just get off there and I'll catch a plane back. The wallet still has money in it.

I'll find Riley and we'll phone my parents together — his parents would guilt us too much.

Resting my forehead against the window, I idly note the clouds have obscured the sun. Dark rain begins spattering the ground. While tracking several droplets as the plane begins takeoff, I catch the brief materialization of four pale flashes.

When I look again, there's nothing.

I calm my heart. It's definitely the sleep deprivation.

Then there's a terrible grinding noise

I jerk up, craning to see.

The pilot crackles over the intercom, speaking in Romanian. After a moment, in somewhat broken english he repeats, "We apologize for any inconvenience folks, we seem to be experiencing difficulties with one of our turbines. We ask for patience as we sort out this mechanical issue and get you all transferred to another flight."

A tight smile graces my lips.

Even fate won't let me abandon Riley.

I make my way off the plane quickly, running back to our rendezvous point.

He isn't there.

Crestfallen, I slump against the wall. The sounds of the airport blur around me. Where do I even start looking? Berating myself for ever letting us separate, for not taking his desires and needs into consideration, for being blinded by my own delusions.

Hopefully, he forgives me one day. Though earning that forgiveness will be much harder when we're on opposite coasts. Maybe Phil would let us borrow his beach house in Florida, we could still spend some of the summer in relaxation. I'd have to get a job somewhere, to pay off my newly acquired debts but—

"Bella!"

I jump up, running to Riley. He opens his arms as I crash into his warm embrace. I slump, sagging in relief. Words tumble from me, a ready mix of apologies and explanations.

He rubs my back.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was exhausted and hangry… not that that's a good excuse for abandoning you in a foreign country. I was way out of line. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course! I'm the one who needs forgiving. I don't know what I was thinking I just… don't ever let me drink whiskey or tequila again, kay? Clearly I can't handle it. I convinced myself those people had superhuman abilities!" I snort.

Riley doesn't respond.

Being reunited, I'm even more ashamed for commandeering someone else's property. I can't bring myself to tell him I have the tickets or the wallet. I fidget, finally pulling away trying to think about how to explain our improved money situation without completely lying.

He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "We'll catch another plane to New York after we get you fed, kay? And no more airplane food. There's a cafe not too far from here. I had breakfast there—"

"Can't we stay here? I'm sure they'll sort out a new flight for us quickly. They may even fix the turbine before too long."

"C'mon babe. It's not even half an hour away. They have killer empanadas."

"I don't know." My eyes dart around the open space, searching desperately.

"For me?" He pulls out his puppy eyes and I lean onto his shoulder.

Fighting down my discomfort and unease, I say, "Only if I get a piggy back ride. I'm really tired."

His eyes light up. "Sure thing."

He hoists me onto his back as he ambles toward a line of waiting taxis. He pulls a menu from his pocket and points to the address. The cabbie nods. I lean against Riley, eyes closed, letting the relief flood me.

As I drift into sleep I mumble, "Hey, how did you know I had tickets to New York?"

I snuggle into Riley's hard chest as he carries me. Wind whips past us.

It's oddly cold and sharp.

I shift.

The total resistance startles me.

Awareness snaps me awake.

I look up into the cold crimson eyes of Demetri.

His thickly accented voice washes over me, "Hello, periérgeia mou. I kept my promise."

He silences my yell with his lips. His tongue darts into my mouth, it's not even remotely sexual. I try to bite it, only to feel my front teeth crack. He muffles my scream.

"You taste delicious. That was foolish." His tone is casually polite like this was a business meeting and not a kidnapping. I moan and whimper, jaw radiating with pain. "Hush. The masters won't appreciate you leaking. Or a racket."

My struggles are fruitless and only increase my discomfort. I need to think. To plan.

I observe my captor and note the walls of the building blur past. I hear some sort of buzzing whisper, his lips moving almost too quick to see. I can only see the Hulk but I know it's not just the two of them.

Where's Riley? Oh god, I hope he's okay.

Before my thoughts can spiral too much, I'm being placed on my feet before three thrones. I stumble, insides revolting at the impossible momentum we'd been travelling. Nausea rolls as they try to catch up.

Black cloaked figures flank the thrones, lining the medieval architecture with their statuesque presence. The air distorts as my kidnappers blur to four empty spaces in the ranks.

"Masters. It is so good to finally meet you." The reverence in Riley's voice as he kneels startles me more than registering he was unharmed and by my side.

The white blond haired man sitting in the right throne sneers, disgust curling his lip. The black haired man to the far left is expressionless but his milky, disinterested gaze conveys his utter apathy well enough. The man in the middle, eyes bright, giggles

I blink. What the hell?

He brushes his hand across Marcus' fingertips, eyes intent on Riley and I.

The utter stillness increases the weight of the silence, making my fluttering heart a rampaging noise in my ears. My eyes flick, scanning for exits or a sympathetic face. Besides the three lavishly and archaically clothed men, hoods obscure the faces of the twelve statues. I can't even tell which one is Demetri — his hood was up before he disappeared from my side.

The only unhooded occupant rests her hand on the gigglers shoulder, looking timid and frail and probably couldn't help herself, let alone me.

I nudge Riley's shoulder. "You know these guys? Do you know where we are?"

"Get on with it, Aro." The malicious glint to the blondes slightly tilted eyes makes my mouth go dry. "We've already wasted enough time on this ridiculous endeavour, based off a _vision_."

"Hush, Caius." The overeager one grins. "You're just bitter you can't help but respect a human for evading our guard for a week. She interests you as she does us all."

"She is _vermin,_ " Caius growls.

"Which makes your fascination so unpalatable to your ancient sensibilities." Aro claps before gliding towards us. Every cell in me screams to retreat. Clenching my jaw I tighten my muscles, forcing obedience. There's no way out. I didn't imagine the suppressed and, as the aching in my teeth and jaw keep reminding me, their bodies are tougher than rock. Aro's papery, translucent hands grasp Riley's. A slight smile plays across his face as he releases Riley. "Well, Bella, you are simply delightful. Your zest and passion for life are a refreshing change of pace."

"How do you know my name?" I frown. "What are you—"

"All in due time." He glides into my personal space, extending his hand. "May I?"

"Why ask me and not Riley?"

"Mr. Biers is already devout. He does not mind the intrusion."

My eyes narrow, before I can protest or demand answers, Caius hisses, "It's mere formality, Child. The illusion of choice is only to prevent damaging your frail human psyche. Aro, speed this along. I have other matters to attend to."

I sneer, hiding behind false bravado. "Your minions can chase me around the globe, you can kidnap me, and, with your unnatural speed and strength, I'm sure you can force me to do pretty much anything you desire but I will never willingly do anything you ask." Folding my arms, offering a defiant chin raise, I continue, "Do your worst, asshat."

In less than half a heartbeat he's gripping Riley by the throat, raising my slightly larger friend over his head. Caius smiles, milky red eyes flashing. With a quick twist he snaps Riley's back.

Riley's screams wrench my heart, tears fill my eyes. I try to go to him but Aro grips my chin, wrenching my face back to his. He's so close his nose almost brushes mine.

"Nothing." Aro whispers. I can't tell whether his expression is more reverent excitement or disappointment. "Fascinating for a human. Caius, Brother, do not permanently maim the boy. There is something unique about him as well."

My eyes meet the cruel man's. He smiles. As I watch he crushes both Riley's hands.

Jesus christ!

My hands grapple uselessly at Aro's grip. Something in my jaw pops. I whimper but force words from my mouth. "Please. Please. Stop. Stop. I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want just — just let me get him to the hospital."

"Anything is a rather monumental promise," Caius almost purrs.

Hatred burns in me, hot and fierce and nearly all consuming. "I don't care."

Riley's wails are accusatory. It's all my fault.

Aro catches one of my tears, tasting it. "You taste nearly as scrumptious as you smell."

"I smell ripe as rotting fruit." I can't help but snark, wanting to be punished.

Wanting to suffer for causing Riley's injuries. Even with all his thrashing and wailing, his legs barely move. He might be paralyzed.

"Take him, Felix." Aro flicks his wrist. The hulking monstrosity — his sheer size gives that away — breaks formation and effortlessly swings Riley over his shoulder, ignoring the increase in wails.

Fuck, if he wasn't paralyzed before he will be now. "He—"

"Will be good as new — better even — next time you see him," Aro says, rather cheerfully.

A broken back would take months to heal, and if there is more serious injury there could be months of physical rehabilitation on top of that. I gulp. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Forever." Aro releases me, gliding back to his seat.

My hatred and vulnerability soar as I realize Caius is still feet away from me, glaring menacingly. "Welcome to Volterra. Don't fret, vermin, forever is not long at all."

"You would sacrifice your life for his." The deeply quiet voice resonates through me, commanding in its intensity. The third, apathetic man who had yet to move or speak regards me as though searching my very soul. "Even though he brought you to our Guard, sacrificed your freedom and betrayed you, your bond to him remains unwavering. I have not, in my nearly three thousand years met a human capable of true agape towards anything other than their gods. The inherent self-sacrifice goes against a humans nature and self-preservation instincts. Only a strong mating bond can foster such a thing." He tilts his head, long hair swinging. My brain stalled at his incomprehensible lifespan. "Yet your connection is an odd combination of philia and eros."

"Marcus?" Aro brushes his hand across Marcus' again. Sighing, eyes closing in apparent bliss, he says, "Magnificent."

"Your sentimental foolishness astounds me." Caius' shoulder length hair sways as he flicks his wrist. "Jane."

The smallest figure in the room, in a dark grey cloak floats forward, lowering her hood. Her angelic features remind me of that boy I saw in Milan. She looks too young to be mixed up with these mafia types. As the seconds tick by her cherubic face twists with malice.

Aro claps, a manic smile lighting his papery yet aesthetically pleasing features. He rocks forward, delightedly, like a child overloaded with sugar.

Jane snarls, leaning forward in a crouch.

"Come, Jane." The girl goes to Aro's side where he pats her tightly wound blonde head like a beloved pet. "Alec, next!"

A dark smoke spills from another slight frame, pooling around my feet. He doesn't bother to lower his hood. I'm too numb and shocked to care or start at the impossibility. I can't stop thinking about Riley. And praying this is a sleep deprived hallucination inspired nightmare.

"Ha ha! How wondrous!"

"Aro." Caius growls. "Enough games."

"Chelsea."

"Master?" Before I process her movement, a slight, short female with light brown hair stands before her 'masters', hood down. I snort, too focused on stifling the hysteria gradually but steadily ensnaring me in it's grasp to multitask.

"Our future shields' potential leads me to seek your services prior to her transition." Aro's giddy undertones force a goosebump epidemic to erupt. There's nothing endearing or charming about his glee. It's downright terrifying.

"I cannot manipulate her bond to the boy," Chelsea states confusedly. Marcus' lips twitch. "Altering his bond to her has not affected her ties to him."

"She confounds us all." Aro nods, smile unaffected. He reaches for Chelsea, one hand still resting on Jane. Her eyes haven't left my form.

Her glare doesn't scare me. There are too many competing emotions warring already and all my hatred, frustration, and anger have been redirected to the cruel, sneering man. He seems far too imbalanced and volatile to be any sort of productive leader. Judging by their thrones, they think highly of themselves. They must have some sort of influence, or they wouldn't ooze self-importance.

"Hmmm, it seems our infallible Chelsea cannot create new bonds in this one."

Caius frowns, gaze flicking between me and the frail girl behind Aro's chair. "She's never struggled with a shield before."

Aro laughs. "So exciting. What a welcome surprise. We must invite Alice to see her good work once everything is settled." The sinister flash in Aro's cheerful facade makes me step back.

Every eye turns to me. I curse my display of weakness.

I feel like a juicy steak. Medium rare and grilled to perfection.

"Bond your obsession and stop playing games. They bore me." Caius scowls.

"Carlisle is our friend."

"His experiment has gone on long enough. They are abominations." Caius turns to me. "If this one cannot be properly secured, she is a liability that must be culled."

He blurs. The chilling pressure of his cold form pressing against my back, large hands firmly gripped around my neck and waist to prevent movement, makes me shudder. I squirm but almost choke myself. There's no give in these creatures whatsoever.

What an unpleasant jerkwad. If I survive this, I'll make him pay. Make him suffer like Riley has. I still can't process or believe in his genuine betrayal. Riley's greatest strength and weakness is his loyalty. He stayed with his lying, cheating ex when she was pregnant with another man's baby — out of remembrance of their history and because he loved her once… When we became friends, I finally convinced him to let her go, sharing my awful experiences with my childhood friend, Jacob Black. Turns out she had been faking but it took more than it should to sway his allegiance once he gave it.

There has to be more going on here. Riley isn't a turncoat.

My thoughts haven't stopped whirring and spinning since I arrived, grasping and discarding theories and potential outcomes and the best and worst case scenarios. Even as the adrenaline thunders through me, exciting my body and demanding action, my brains hyper activity, has helped me stay mostly calm, if not a bit shell-shocked.

If only I had the pieces of the puzzle that would make their cryptic comments make more sense. Aside from definitely-not-human, I haven't got much aside from some basic traits and observations that haven't lead me any closer to figuring out the what.

I'm waiting for some sign of weakness when I register Caius isn't breathing and there's no heartbeat. My heart rate, impossibly, speeds up. Again.

I'm headed straight for a coronary complication.

Shit.

"Excellent idea, Brother!" Aro exclaims. Marcus withdraws his fingers from Aro's jaw. "Chelsea, the only bond Bella has to anyone here is her antagonistic one to Caius — the level of her hatred for you is truly astounding, given your short acquaintance." Aro chuckles as Caius rumbles behind me, grip convulsing. "Caius, I trust you to raise her properly. To foster and encourage bonds between the rest of us that we may strengthen, if at all possible. Such a wondrous twist for us that hate can be so easily twisted to love."

"Athenadora will not—

"This would hardly be overstepping any boundaries in your relationship. You two may be mates but you have little love for one another."

Caius scoffs. "Love is for the weak. I give Athenadora power and prestige. Our relationship is mutually beneficial, our base needs fulfilled. Attaching this sort of complication may make her regress to that whiny, delusional, starry eyed brat I initially encountered. It will disrupt—"

"Corin will appease any displeasure she may harbour at your devotion to another."

Caius hisses, choking the air from me. "You will not force a bond on me to this mouth breather!"

"She will be a magnificent vampire." Aro waves dismissively.

My eyes are bulging. "I probably won't. I can't stomach the sight of blood — I faint. Best you just let me meet Riley at the hospital and we can all move on—"

Caius jerks my head to the side, halting my babbling.

Aro continues as though nothing happened, "The grime cannot hide her beauty — her features and body seem crafted specifically for the enhancement of the Change, can you not see that, Brother? She is bound to be exceptionally gifted. I trusted your ambitious nature to help you see what a prize she'd be." Aro frowns, disappointed. "Perhaps you'll change your mind when she no longer repulses you."

"Please." I don't know what I'm asking for. Too many things I know they won't give.

Aro releases Chelsea. The thin woman turns to me, her chalky olive complexion and strong features are focused, determined.

There's a tugging, ripping sensation. I try to fight it but my head pounds. The medieval room and black cloaked figures swim. My bones and muscles liquefy. Without the restraints keeping me upright, I'd fall.

Everthing spins.

Before I can catch my bearings, a sharp sting then burning pain erupts in my neck. The fire is too much and I'm unceremoniously shoved over the edge of my sanity. The more it spreads, the more I lose of myself, the more I need to let go….

I allow myself to be carried on the only comforting emotions I can find.

I reach for the solace, feeling it cradle me.

Finally, I'm safe enough to scream.

 **AN:**

 **So there you have it, the first chapter. It** **'** **s longer than future chapters will be (probably) because I wanted to cover a lot of ground in the beginning so I can bring Jasper in next chapter** **—** **I figured it was better to get all this establishing stuff (for story, character, and plot) out of the way in one go.**

 **And, despite what it may seem** **—** **this is not, nor will it ever be, a love triangle plot between Riley, Jasper, and Bella. Riley serves many valuable purposes in this story and is vital for how Bella** **'** **s character developed post her brief stay in Forks with her father. What happened with the Cullens/their whereabout will be revealed next chapter when we switch to Jasper POV.**

 **I hope this chapter raised several questions for you guys.**

 **I hope some of you share your thoughts. Until next time.**

 **Translations:**

 **Urgence (french) - Emergency**

 **peri** **é** **rgeia mou** **(greek)** **—** **my curiosity**

 **sacca di sangue** **(Italian)** **—** **blood bag**


End file.
